


New Year, New Us

by 2babyturtles



Series: 25 Days of Johnlock Christmas [16]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cute, Ficlet, Firsts, Flirting, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Love, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Years, Romance, Sweet, Teasing, happy new year, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 22:17:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13199685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2babyturtles/pseuds/2babyturtles
Summary: The holidays went by in a blur and suddenly the new year is right around the corner. Sherlock suggests a date, John suggests something else.





	New Year, New Us

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, lovelies.
> 
> Alas, Christmas has come and gone and my attempt at 25 days of Johnlock has failed. I had a great time trying and enjoyed seeing other people's stories and enjoying the holidays with you all! Normally, I might try to continue on anyway, but I've been hit with my death of a cold and just don't have it in me. So, in honor of the upcoming new year (and pretending that I'm early for /something/ for /once/), enjoy this tiny little ficlet!

“New year, new…?”

“Jacket,” Sherlock decides, lifting John’s elbow to reveal the patchwork sewn into the fabric there. “You’ve had this since we met!”

“Well, it’s a comfortable jacket,” John responds, smirking despite his defense. Sitting on the familiar old seats of Angelo’s restaurant, in the very same booth as the first time they came here, the couple is eager to ring in the new year.

Christmas went by in such a whirl, particularly after John and Sherlock announced their engagement, that it seems they’ve hardly had a quiet moment since. Indeed, even now there are a number of familiar faces bumbling through the restaurant, offering mumbled congratulations and happy smiles. Even a few people they don’t recognize join the onlookers and John hates to think what will happen when he finally gets around to updating the blog about this.

“New year, new…?” Sherlock prods, taking his turn.

Smiling easily and leaning into his fiancé, John presses a soft kiss against Sherlock’s lips. “Hobby,” he responds, laughing. “How am I supposed to make you breakfast in bed when there are pieces of corpses in the kitchen?”

Sherlock seems torn between smiling and frowning and settles on a humorous mixture of the two. “Can I keep it up if I just put everything away at night?”

“You won’t be able to,” John replies seriously. Something shines in his eyes as he peers at the detective. “You’ll be far too busy at night.”

“Doing what?” Sherlock is indignant. “You know I don’t like to go out. Married or not, you won’t change that about me.”

John rolls his eyes playfully and gives the man a moment to come to a better conclusion. When nothing is forthcoming, he makes his own suggestion, whispering something about what they could do by staying in into Sherlock’s ear and making him blush.

“You promise?” Sherlock asks, eyes wide. He sits forward on the edge of the bench seat with an eager expression.

Checking his watch, John smiles and bites his lip, revealing a nervous excitement that Sherlock hasn’t seen before. “It’s only eleven,” he murmurs. “Shall we ring in the New Year right?”

“Oh _God_ yes.”


End file.
